Metallia's Revenge
by Uruviel Elensar
Summary: The generals are back, but are they good or bad this time. And as the Scouts are struggling with half-forgotten memories and emotions, Metallia has come to destroy Earth and all life on it, will they survive?
1. MRPrologue

"So is the position inhabitable?" A grainy voice asked out of the deep expanse of the darkness.  
  
"Yes, and we have already started building." Answered a deep husky one.  
  
Four figures stood at attention:  
  
One, a man, tall and having a broad build, silver hair flowing down his back.  
  
The second was female, green eyes and dirty blond hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
Next was a male, with mysterious dark blue eyes that spoke of the night sky, deep brown hair gracing his shoulders.  
  
Finally there was a blonde, having short-cropped hair and baby blue eyes, that is if they were not darkened by the underlying shadows of evil.  
  
Actually, the whole area in which they were standing was filled with darkness. It was not the kind of darkness that enters an area in which light does not come. No, this was the darkness that filled everything, that even light could not penetrate. It was cold and icy, and permeated the souls of all present.  
  
"Do you have any news to report, General Malachite?"  
  
"Yes, the Sailor Scouts, it seems, have let themselves become complacent, but it is to be expected. Sailor Moon is almost at the top of her power levels, but it seems her guard are only at a quarter of theirs. This, we are thankful for. We cannot seem to locate the outer guard, but Pluto is still at the Gates of Time."  
  
"General Nephrite, do you have anything to add to that?"  
  
"Yes. The stars divine that destiny is being set into motion. Easily the scales can tip in either favor."  
  
"Good. Finish the base and start making up plans to restore the energy that was lost. I won't have any of that incompetent bumbling like last time. We are skating on thin ice, as the humans like to call it. Thankfully only one of the princess's has recognized their true power. If we are to succeed, they can't get any farther than that or we are doomed, is that understood. None of that petty fighting or I shall put you back where I found you."  
  
"Yes, Queen Metallia." The four figures bowed respectfully and vanished in a rush of energy.  
  
Metallia cackled gleefully. "I'm back, Sailor Scouts! And this time I will not be so easily to get rid of!"  
  
***  
  
The stars shined brightly down upon the third rock from the sun, silently blessing those who inhabited there.  
  
But all was not peaceful and cheery down on the planet many call Earth.  
  
Some of the people there were what many would call aliens. Their spirits having been reborn and then reincarnated into new bodies. They had come from the other eight planets and Earth's satellite.  
  
Among these included eight princesses, heirs to their own respective planets. These princesses definitely were not normal, besides having been born twice; the first of which was over a thousand years ago.  
  
Usually, when you think of a princess, you get the idea of a young lady. Immaculate skin and complexion, waited on hand and foot. Some princesses were not very bright, but most were very graceful. Being full of dignity and poise.  
  
And they usually weren't able to be receptive to magic.  
  
See, the princesses I'm talking of were really fighters. They always were to be raised to protect the heir that brought peace to their part of the galaxy. They are the Sailor Scouts.  
  
A legend that has been passed down from generation to generation, legends come to life.  
  
Each and every planet has it's own natural frequency. Think of it like this: Planet's are like people, they have there own ecosystem and way of life, there own personality. A solar system is like a family, one helping to take care of another, but only one dominant. Every system has its own scouts. They each are in tune with their own planets natural rhythm, which gives them powers over the element closest to the planets own nature. Conversed in the fighting arts, the Scouts are unbeatable warriors having top form and skills.  
  
These same warriors were having an awful night.  
  
It wasn't a new evil that threatened the newly established peace, it wasn't a youma, the creatures that hunted energy like a lion to a lamb, and it wasn't even a criminal.  
  
Nope, the Sailor Scouts, the powerful and undefeated Scouts, the protectors of the weak and the defenders of the small and/or helpless; and the thing that they were struggling with, the only thing that could or might stand in their way, the very essence, was themselves.  
  
Sorta.  
  
They were fighting against the past enemies that their own consciousness was throwing at them.  
  
In other words, they were fighting against their own memories.  
  
Oh, sure they remembered a few good memories of their past; their parent's love, their training days; they even remembered that they had lovers.  
  
That was when the good times ended.  
  
The Generals were their lovers. The same generals they had fought so hard against when they were just so newly familiarizing themselves to their new powers, new responsibilities, and new situations. They were the ones that had driven youma and youma against them. Their undying support for the forces of dark. The same Generals that they had killed. And the same generals that had betrayed them a millennia ago.  
  
They watched their love develop in the Silver Millennium, how the Prince of Earth had been brought to the Moon for peace treaties.  
  
How the Queen had gotten the Princess to be his guide around the palace. And how the four protectors of each royalty hung back in the shadows to make sure nothing untoward happened. Friendship had ensued, first crushes, and how those crushes had blossomed into something even greater, more beautiful then they could comprehend.  
  
Pairing off, the Queen had watched them with happiness, knowing that her duties were almost finished.  
  
But then disaster struck, and the Scouts watched with heavy hearts as the end of the Moon Kingdom came to an end with even more detail then before.  
  
The reincarnations of the past scouts broke out of their nightmares, sobbing with relief, each making sure that no one heard their resulting terror. Only one had comfort that night, in the form of a cat, having just remembered that she used to be the leader of their unit.  
  
And so the scouts went to sleep hoping for a haven, hoping to forget the past and move on to the future.  
  
They should remember that the past never likes to be thrown away. It will come back to haunt them. To 'bite them in the butt' so to speak.  
  
And the princesses of this solar system will learn and grow. But they will also be burned, torn, and tortured before this Saga's end.  
  
They will gain unimaginable power and wisdom. But they will also go through pain unimaginable if they ever wish to survive, the pain of the body, the pain of the mind, but most important, the pain of the heart.  
  
The tale that had began to spun, will fruit and blossom. And so I leave you now with this knowledge, and soon the story will come into light. For now, we let the scouts rest in their peace and security, savoring it for all it's worth.  
  
For soon they will be entering the beast of the belly, and then out of the demon's ass. 


	2. MR1

Metallia's Revenge Chapter One: Past and Present  
  
The years after the final battle against Galaxia were filled with harsh training. The Sailor Scouts almost hadn't survived that encounter, so Luna and Artemis were going to make sure that never happened again.  
  
Each morning they would wake at dawn then run for a mile, the next year two miles, and then finally 5. For Serena it was an easy task to run, after all her times being late for school, but her endurance wasn't very high so she easily tired after the first half mile. For Lita and Mina it was the easiest, as they had been training since they were very young, though for different reasons.  
  
After running they would prepare for school, making sure they had breakfast, their homework, and lunches. Then school came. Everyone each had the same classes, except for Ami, who took advanced courses, so they could each make sure that none of them slacked off, especially Serena. Luckily Lita sat beside Serena, so she could make sure Serena never went to sleep or started doodling. Surprisingly, Serena did none these things. She worked diligently in school making sure she did all the work necessary and no more, but still goofed off.  
  
Serena decided that if she was to protect everyone, she needed to be smart. She admired Amy and though she did not want to be exactly like her, she still needed to be able to know these things, which was a decidedly mature thought.  
  
After school was filled with a homework study group and even more training. They mostly received training in hand-to-hand combat and using their powers. They usually used their powers instinctively, and that was all right, but also they needed to know how to control the power put into the attack, so they wouldn't get tired as easily.  
  
They also could be able to use their powers when they were not transformed, and they were training to do that too; but when they were transformed, there was less resistance, so their powers could come to them more easily.  
  
The first few months of this schedule filled them with hopelessness at the results they were getting, but as the years passed by they each got used to their conditioning. When, at the beginning, they would sprain muscles or (in Rei's case) use a bonfire to set light to a twig, all the scouts each became accustomed and familiarized with their bodies, powers, and skills.  
  
***  
  
Darien was to be coming home for during Serena's 21st birthday and also as he had finally finished school, he was to put up a medical practice. It was to be a surprise for her, as she had been so down in the dumps lately, because Sammy had started college, far away.  
  
For all that she said, "I despise that little twerp!" she only liked to bicker with her brother for entertainment. In truth, she loved her family, her brother especially, very much.  
  
The day Darien was suppose to come home, Ami and Andrew where together at the airport waiting for his plane to come in; everyone else was over at the Arcade, which had closed down for the afternoon, setting up for Serena's surprise birthday party.  
  
In fact, Serena was under the pretense that they were all at work hoping to get in good with their bosses (in Mina's case who had called her boss a 'hunk' to which Serena asked jokingly 'a hunk of what?') or just trying to get larger paychecks. Serena did have an afternoon job tutoring (if you can believe it) in history and as a secretary at a large firm (which she had no choice but to get because of the large amount of money offered), but she didn't have to go in, as it was Sunday. Serena ended up going shopping, but being unable to spend money as she was saving up for an apartment and other necessities she was going to need, she had to only look and not buy, which made her even more miserable.  
  
"Hey Darien, over here!" Andrew called to his best friend, who was just unloading from the flight from America. The two smiled and waved to their dark-haired friend, who had finally saw who was shouting at him, and rushed as fast as he could over to them, bumping his way through the large crowd that was milling around the bustling airport.  
  
Darien looked tired but happy as he greeted his friends with a hugs. The flight was long and he desperately needed some sleep, but was also glad to be home. It was the first time he had a break in years and so was also just happy to relax. They hugged and did some small talk, while making their way to Darien's car. While Darien was in America, he lended the car to Andrew, because it was just too much money to pay to have it brought over to the US, and Andrew made sure it was kept in proper working order and used it to drive himself to work and school.  
  
The trip to the arcade was filled with a comfortable silence. They were all just happy to enjoy the sun on their skin, and the breeze in their hair. It was not often they got to have a peace like this, so it was best to savor it when they could.  
  
Stopping, they parked in front of a building that displayed the title 'Crown Arcade'. It looked like a place where kids would hang out to have some fun after school, with all the game machines and toy dispensers. It also had a bunch of booths and a large counter with stools on one side. Through the window there were 3 girls hanging up decorations and playing with party hats and food items.  
  
Sighing happily, Darien got out of the car with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
It was good to be home  
  
***  
  
Arguing inside a local joint for kids were three women. The first of which was arguing with a brunette.  
  
She was about five-six, with long silky black hair and mysterious violet eyes, her name was Rei Hino, also called Sailor Mars; Rei was the local psychic and pyromaniac of the group.  
  
Arguing with her was her friend and fellow scout: Lita Kino a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter. She was a tall voluptuous female with fawn brown hair tied up into a ponytail, rose earrings, and sparkling jade eyes.  
  
They were trying to decide on which had to do clean up duty, very loudly.  
  
The last of their threesome was putting up decorations, tipping precariously on the top of a stool. This was Mina Aino, transformed she was called Sailor Venus. She was a pretty blonde with big blue eyes with a big red bow keeping her hair out of her face.  
  
She finally fell just as the door opened, Andrew rushing to catch her from behind. First she looked a bit dazed until she finally found her feet, she smiled shyly thanking him, until a loud voice interrupted her flirting.  
  
"Hey! Andrew's taken you know!" Darien called as he entered the place so familiar to him.  
  
"I know that, Cape Boy!" she said, but her blush betrayed her actions. Then she suddenly realized whom she was talking to.  
  
"Darien!" "Serena will be so happy." "How are you doing?" "How long will you be staying?" "Where are you staying?" "Did you make any friends" All these questions filled the air, Darien had been a big brother to them all and they were happy to see him back.  
  
Laughing he gave each a hug and started talking as they finished up the party for their beloved princess. She was a friend, sister-figure, or girlfriend (in Darien's case) to them all. The afternoon was filled with talking, laughter, and an atmosphere of family-ness that all of them had sorely missed. Now all they were missing was the birthday girl, but how they were going to get her here was a mystery to all but one.  
  
***  
  
Hours of window-shopping had depressed a certain Moon Princess, so she had decided to go home and take a nap. She missed having company, but all her friends were all working, and her boyfriend had final exams to do, so she was left all alone.  
  
Her mother and father were not home as they had decided to take the afternoon off and go to the movies. And Sammy was..she'd rather not think about it, she was already depressed enough as it is.  
  
Serena stomped up the stairs to her room, which had changed just as much as her. It was devoid of most of her stuffed animals as she had considered they took up too much room. She just kept three in all, the special ones that had came from her friends, family, and boyfriend. The color scheme in her room had changed from pink to dark blue with silver moons, stars, and the 9 planets with their respective symbols and colors decorating each.  
  
Her family had done the makeover as a special surprise for getting into such a good college. It was Sammy's idea anyways. He had grabbed her musical star locket, as a joke, but then gave it back; his words were "Since you like it so much", because he had found her crying in her room, not the loud wailing everyone was used to, but one of quiet desperation.  
  
Around her room instead of the manga that usually trashed it were cds, cassettes, a stereo, and a couple pieces of make up. The only jewelry she wore was her transformation broach, her locket, and a pair of moon earrings, and in doing so had prevented her from getting anything else so that she wouldn't look too vain, but she didn't mind.  
  
Flopping down on the bed, she sighed, and closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up she would feel better. But this was not to be, because just as she almost entered the dream world that she loved so much, the doorbell rang.  
  
Muttering angrily, her rest prevented, she walked down the stairs, straightening her close as she did. Opening the locks quickly, she slammed open the door, then gasped in surprise, her eyebrows jutting upwards. "Darien!" she squealed, her surprise turning into absolute happiness. Jumping up in surprising quickness, well at least surprising for the one standing at the door, she gave him a bear hug, which toppled him over, making both fall to the pavement.  
  
***  
  
Darien had just rung the bell when he heard noises coming from the door, he grinned widely, he was going to like surprising Serena very much; but he was not the only person surprised, in the years he had been absent, his little Bunny had changed into a very beautiful woman.  
  
Instead of her golden locks, which he expected, her hair had made startling change to silver, the same color as the crystal, which was her birthright.  
  
But the one thing that made him sure that this was his Serena were her eyes.  
  
They were the same sapphires which first drew him to her, sparkling with happiness and love, and something new.wisdom. He saw she was beginning her transformation into the Queen she would become.  
  
He was shocked out of his introspection with Serena shouting with happiness, a big smile coming to her lips, and then she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist. She squeezed the breath out of him, and he loved it, loved her. He hugged her back, she felt good in his arms, he decided.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, what happened to you? If I knew that you where going to go gray on us so soon, I would have bought you some hair dye," Darien teased.  
  
She stuck her tongue out me, her eyes sparkling mischievously. This is new, he decided, usually she would have gotten spectacularly angry with me for a comment like, before. I guess she has grown up.  
  
"If I've gotten gray so early, it's probably because of you, ya' know. You could make anyone go gray early." Serena teased right back.  
  
Mock offended, Darien said, "I am, am I? It takes one to know one, and I'm surprised that with all things you do, you haven't made me go gray already."  
  
She giggled. "It's good to see you, Wonder Boy. I've missed you lots'."  
  
His eyes darkened, "I've missed you too, Meatball Head."  
  
As their lips shortened their distance, both of them instinctively closed their eyes. It was such a simple kiss, just lips, no tongue involved; yet it sparked great emotion in both. And both were finally old enough to understand the emotion in it. There was lust of course, but it was offset by the great amount of love put into the kiss, and there was hope in it. Such hope for something more, yet contentment for what they already had.  
  
Breaking it slowly, they sat on the ground still, the door ajar. Their eyes transfixed with the others, until Serena blushed and looked down. Chuckling lightly, he kissed her forehead and stood up, then offered a hand to his future Queen.  
  
She gracefully stood, frowning slightly, "Darien, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Darien smiled reassuringly, "This is a momentous occasion, and do you think I'd miss it?"  
  
Serena became even more confused, "Momentous occasion?" she repeated.  
  
"Of course, today's your birthday. You're an adult now."  
  
Serena became sheepish, "My birthday. Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Come with me, I've got a surprise for you," He said as he led her to his car. "Wait a second." She ran back, closed and locked the house up, and came back.  
  
"So," she said grinning, "What's the surprise?"  
  
He shook his head, "That's for me to know.and you to find out when we get there."  
  
She pouted cutely. "Aww, come on, one tiny itsy-bitsy hint."  
  
"No, and to make sure." He said trailing off, while grabbing a black bandana from his back pocket.  
  
She grumbled as he put the bandana over her eyes, tightly. She felt him start the car, then as the vehicle slowly started moving onto the road. She tried to find out where they were going with all of her knowledge of the town, but she got lost after the fifth turn.  
  
Indeed, Darien had anticipated that Serena would know exactly where they were going, so he drove around circling different blocks and doing u-turns, until the car finally rested in front of the Arcade. He led her inside by the arm, until she rested in the middle of the building.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as he took off her blindfold.  
  
Surrounding them were family, friends, and other various residents who are 'more than acquaintances, but not yet friends'. Serena was a very popular girl in Juuban, after all. Ken, Ilene, and Sammy were there too, celebrating their blood's entrance into adulthood.  
  
The party raged on for hours ending in the final culmination of the presenting of the cake and gifts.  
  
"This, this, this is an apartment lease contract!"  
  
"A personal computer?!"  
  
"Darien," she said in a breathless whisper, "this is, is is.."  
  
"An engagement ring, I'm probably not going to be very good at this," Darien muttered the last part to the sky.  
  
He got down on one knee, "Serena, you gave me hope and love, you gave me a family, so will you let me repay you by being yours."  
  
Serena looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I thought you'd never ask," she replied in a breathless whisper. She then kissed him as he slipped the ring over her finger.  
  
"Wooooo!" Half the audience screamed.  
  
"I guess I can't do anything to him now, can I?" Ken muttered sadly.  
  
Ilene hit him fondly on the arm, "You never could, or you would have to face the wrath of our daughter."  
  
"She really does love him doesn't she?" Sammy wondered to the air.  
  
"Of course, she never kiss him if she didn't," Mina answered, who had overheard what he said.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the air; Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Serena, and Darien all looked and said, "Scuse' me, that's my beeper."  
  
They looked at each other, "Your beeper, that's my beeper," They then blushed as they saw everyone looking at them, "Give us a second to sort this out." Ami said, always the cool one.  
  
The group gathered outside, each Scout turning on their communicators, or in Darien's case, sharing Serena's.  
  
"What is it Luna?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you at such a bad time, I knew you were at Serena's party, but..." She trailed off.  
  
"But what, Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"There's a large disturbance of dark energy north of where you are," Luna began.  
  
"And you want us to go check it out, correct?" Rei interrupted.  
  
Luna blushed, "Well, yes, why else would I call you?"  
  
"Alright, we'll get there in five minutes tops, we need to sort out the party goers." Lita stated before they cut off.  
  
***  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
After they told Andrew to keep the party going, and that they'd be back soon; they rushed to the scene of the. well just the scene.  
  
"So, lets go over the plan again, we surround, and what.?" Asked Sailor Venus, with a suspicious twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Attack, Venus, we attack." Replied Sailor Mars.  
  
"I knew that!" She said sounding mad, but her lip was twitching as if she was holding back a smile.  
  
"Then why are you asking," asked Mars, sounding annoyed.  
  
"I was just making sure that you do," she replied in an innocently blond voice.  
  
"Grrrrrr...."  
  
"Venus!" Started Sailor Mercury in a reprimanding way, "Stop baiting Mars! And don't give me that look, I know what your doing!"  
  
Venus did her best to look ashamed, but she was smirking lightly while Mars was still blowing off steam. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon hid smiles, this was so like them in the past. Most of the Sailors had been getting back memories recently. This behavior was so like that of their past selves. Even if Venus did not show it, she was a great leader and smart, even if she did not do so well in school.  
  
Mars and Venus were both known for their passion, but that passion was spent toward baiting each other when they were together, Mars disliked Venus in the Silver Millennium because she was leader, but she wasn't exactly very serious about it.  
  
Venus had always exhausted all of her negative feelings by turning them into happy, joyful ones. Thus the result: an incredibly blond acting leader.  
  
Venus had disliked Mars because of Mar's ability to become incredibly annoyed and snapping at everyone. Mars took herself too seriously, always thinking she was right in every matter because of her experience in them.  
  
These two passion driven females always reacted explosively their opposite natures clashing.  
  
Obviously, this had carried onto their reincarnated selves.  
  
But, thankfully, if they weren't involved in matters of importance, they reverted to their sisterly attitudes.  
  
The scouts were all sisters. They were able to understand each other on an emotional level. They had trained together, fought together and thus knew the emotional tension the other was receiving.  
  
So, they bonded.  
  
They might not be sisters of blood, but they were sisters of the soul. For every scout knew what it was like to have the weight of the world on their shoulders. They shared each other's pain and grief, sorrow and joy. And even though they got on each other's nerves sometimes, they would always be family.  
  
***  
  
The scene of the disturbance was filled with chaos. It was probably picked, because at this time of hour, it was swarmed with people. Rush hour had, of course, started just a quarter of an hour ago.  
  
The disturbance in the area sparkled in their magical vision, which had taken weeks of meditation to achieve.  
  
Luna thought it would be good to for them to see a magical aura, and try to determine if a threat was present. Using a handy invisibility charm, the scouts had hid from the scout being tested, and that scout had to find them by their magical aura that they and the spell was emitting.  
  
The disturbance was just some fog, descending from a cloud and rainy sky, but the low-lying cloud shouted out 'DANGER' to the experienced scouts.  
  
Letting Mercury use her VR visor and Mercury computer, she detected something interesting.  
  
"It has dark energy radiating from it. It spreading alarmingly fast and, of course, it's draining energy from everyone it's touching. I'm trying to locate its source,.hold on."  
  
Suddenly a male form appeared suddenly from out of the air.  
  
"Jadeite!" They cried in unison, as he bowed mockingly.  
  
"Hello, scouts, I'd say I was happy to see you, but then I'd be lying, and you good people just hate that kind of stuff, don't you?" He grinned mirthlessly.  
  
"I came for one reason and one reason only. To tell you that Queen Metallia is coming, and she's going to destroy Earth, but most of all, and this just makes me so happy," he mock sighed, "she's going to kill YOU!" With that he sent out a blast of dark energy, and disappeared in a swirl of shadow.  
  
"Ugh," Mars commented bitterly, "Did he say what I think he said?" She groaned theatrically, "Now we've got another problem on our hands, darn, and things were going so well, too."  
  
"Yeah," Jupiter sighed, "And we've probably got the whole team of those knuckle-headed generals to deal with, too. I thought we had killed them!"  
  
"Yes, but when Galaxia commandeered our star seeds, she'd have to take the General's also. Only those with star seeds are able to control and manipulate magical energies to their own wills, and that's pretty much what the General's abilities are." Mercury said logically.  
  
But their discussion was cut off as another youma came jumping out of the fog. "YYYYaaaaaahhhh! I need energy! Give me your energy!"  
  
It was basically a dark wisp of cloud with eyes. It swarmed around Venus in a surprise attack, but after a few seconds of battling with something she couldn't touch she started to get light headed and dizzy.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES FREEZE!"  
  
And with that single attack it couldn't hold it's airy form any longer and slumped to the ground in its stable body.  
  
"Brrrr, you're going to pay for that," she growled. She attacked and blew Mercury off her feet.  
  
"Ouch!" Mercury squealed as her rump painfully connected with the pavement.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice!" Mars growled and she let blast a stream of fire.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" Nearly everyone screamed but it was too late, the monster turned into a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Hehe, that was too easy. Hey what are you so upset about anyway, I beat her."  
  
"You think that, don't you?" The youma grumbled behind her. "Well, I guess you're a little more blond than I thought."  
  
"Grrrr, NOBODY CALLS ME BLOND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!"  
  
"Ouch, eeech, ouchies. Oooh! You toasted my rear! Come here, I'm going to give you hell!"  
  
"Mars! Aim from below!" Mercury shouted!  
  
"Fine!" But that last fire blast had charged up the youma, so that when Mars went to use it for target practice again, she missed as it was going too fast for human eyes to see.  
  
The youma cackled, and started swirling it's non-mass around them and started swirling like a tornado. Worse yet, it had also started zapping their energy supply, so now the scouts were tired and dizzy.  
  
But then out of nowhere a large blast of ice came and froze the monster in its tracks. Sailor Moon used her moon rod to 'dust' it, but then dropped it in shock.  
  
For there were the Generals clothed not in the Negaverse uniform like expected, but the light blue and gold of the protectors of Prince Endymion of Elysian.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi all! This is my first Sailor Moon story, and if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear from them. This chapter just might end up getting revised, as the birthday party scene did not go exactly as I planned.  
  
Romilly McAran: I know that Zoisite is a boy, thank you very much. It's part of my plot, but if I say too much I might give it away.  
  
LoveeDucky: Thank you so much for reviewing, and although you are not totally right on the account that Zoey will turn back to a male if he turns good, you are not totally wrong, either. And on the scouts' emotions: I plan to devote a chapter each to the scouts' p.o.v. later on in the story when they trust the Generals more, and maybe just a bit more (maybe a lot more) of romance.  
  
Well I hope this chapter was up to everyone's expectations, if not, tell me what was wrong, and I'll do a revision. If you do review, please try not to be too harsh; I'm new at this.  
  
Oh, and I almost forgot: Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Metallia, or any of the things you recognize, DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!! If they did I would have not made Serena, Mina, or Lita half so ditzy and boy-crazy. 


End file.
